Too Lazy To Unlove
by TigerLily927
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has came back to the leaf village and been place under supervision in Shikamaru's and Hinata's house. No one is happy about the situation but maybe Shikamaru can learn to live with it while keeping everyone content. First ever chaptered story, may later change to rated M. SasuShikaHina
1. Chapter 1

Obsidian eyes bore right into mine with such hate, and malice it dropped within the very bottom of my stomach. I could do nothing but show a slight frown upon my face. Rule number #2 of 'basic shinobi training' never show the enemy your weaknesses, so troublesome. I looked away from the glare to glance behind me at the mirrors that covered the back wall of the small room. I wondered for a slight second how my leader was fairing from the other side of the two way glass. I could only comprehend a fraction of the expressions that were undoubtedly crossing the blonde's face. I turn back towards the stoic man, I forgotten for a second I should be evaluating the bastard instead.

If the man wasn't putting so much force behind his glare I would literally think he was sitting in the chair already dead. Deep gashes littered his body everywhere, and a pool of blood was slowly gathering around his bare less feet. His clothes were barely hanging on in the appropriate places. Dirt looked like a second layer of skin on top of him, and his hair looked more wild than usual. Not to mention the tribal tattoo looking chakra bindings that spread all over him. He looked like a half awoken demon. I didn't know whether to feel proud of the work my Hokage did without killing him, or sad that the man somehow survived it.

"What is your name, and can you tell me why you think you are here?"

The fan buzzing overhead was the only thing heard throughout the small room, besides the sound of his hate. I couldn't stop myself from sneering faintly at him in disgust,

"Ok. Don't speak but see how far that gets you. It doesn't bother me one way or another, I'm just following procedure."

I began to get up and turn from the steel chair that was facing the man before I heard two hard knocks come from the glass covered wall behind me. Now it was my turn to glare. I can't believe he expects me to sit here when I can't gain anything from the bastard! The nerve of him, especially since no one else even would take the job I'm standing in right now. I would love to see him get anything from the stoic man besides a curse word here or there.

My eyes grew big for a split second. That was the answer staring me right in the face, of course Naruto wouldn't like it, but he's making me stay in here anyways. If I wanted to get any sort of reaction from him I had to be just like him, a cold blooded, heartless and an overall mad man. I had to piss him off. I frown slightly to myself. This was going to be _fucking_ troublesome.

I turned my body back around and snatched the cold steel chair up. I bring it right in front of the man, slam it down unto the floor, sit down and stared hard right into his eyes.

"Your name is Sasuke Uchiha and you are a traitor to this village, which is why you are here. Your folder that lies on my lap contains information of the deeds you have committed against the village. Shall I name a few? ... You know what? Never mind that question. You already know what the fuck you did, so why bother? You're a child to me, and therefore I will treat you as such. Since you're a child, I will just kindly tell you to just shut the fuck up like you been doing like a good little boy, and listen to the grown up in the room talk."

A right eyebrow slightly twitched.

I began to chuckle, "Listening? Good. First off, you accomplished absolutely fucking nothing in your so called quest of revenge. Your brother's dead, your family is _still _dead, Naruto and the village is not. No one gives a rats' ass anymore about you or your clan, and quite frankly I wish you were just dead. But everyone can't have what they want, and you would know that the most right Sasuke?"

A trembling hand began to clinch.

Now for the real bait.

I tsked, "Your nothing but a sad excuse of what Itachi had hoped you would become. I wouldn't be surprised if he's rotting in his grave right now because of the shit you've done. I think Itachi did a favor by wiping most of the uchi-"

-BAM!

Glass from the wall shattered around my back as I came crashing into it. I could feel small pieces of the glass embed into parts of my skin. The pain of the gashes that was littering my back made my eyes begin to blink rapidly. I faintly could hear feet urgently rushing towards the door to the room. I glance up to see glassy eyes staring right upon me. They shined so bright in the dim light of the bulb overhead that it made it seem as if tears were almost breaking free.

I could do nothing but smirk.

The Uchiha glared down at me with blood dripping down from his eyes. He must have been trying to activate his blocked sharigan with considerable amount of force. I could see before my very eyes a man that could easily kill me if he wasn't restrained with binds. The funny thing was I didn't fear him at all. But a shiver raced down my spine as his voice began to fill the room.

"You know nothing. Will never know anything, and will never understand the pain I have felt. You live like this room, a small content quaint life. I live like the glass on the floor, perfect but so easy to shatter yet still sharp enough to kill."

I briefly closed my eyes trying to picture what he was explaining to me, but only red spots splattered my eyelids instead of pictures. I could only think of one word to say before Naruto burst into the room with a frantic look.

"Maybe"


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage monument never looked more appealing than that very moment, and it's been there for fucking ever. I didn't know if it was because I couldn't stare Naruto in the eye, or I just didn't want to be in the room. My eyes stayed glued to the window ever since I walked in, and Naruto began to curse me out for the little stunt I pulled yesterday.

The taste of tobacco on my lungs sounded so wonderful right now, or maybe cloud glazing with Hinata except she's on a mission. I needed something to block out everything and make my world colorless just for a second. Anything really would do the job, instead of hearing the steady stream of words clashing against my ear drum.

"Shikamaru! Listen to me!" Naruto screams.

I turn my head away sharply from the window that holds my slight freedom. A slight throb begins to beat against the back of my skull, rattling the thoughts that were flashing in my mind not three minutes ago. A headache is _just _what I need right now. Naruto stares at me with a face that doesn't show up often. A 'troublesome' almost pasts through my chapped lips, showing my disinterest to the topic at hand, before I thought better. That would only be the first sign of defiance against everything Naruto was so loudly trying to tell me, and that would just start up another rant. I did _not_ want to hear even a little bit of that again, not to mention my headache would only get worse.

"I am listening. I just don't comprehend how else I was supposed to go about it. It seemed like the best course of action at the time, but it will not occur again." I say lowly, trying not to stir the headache up even more.

Naruto frowns at me before shaking his head back and forth as if he is disappointed in me. Lines of age and hardship graced his face more predominantly at that very moment than ever before. Dark lines also stood out under his bright blue eyes from what I could only guess as stress. I hated myself for not seeing how my Hokage was feeling sooner.

I wonder where the old Naruto went, probably washed away with the last signs of hope that the Uchiha would return those last few years. Now we are here, with a situation no one saw coming. A traitor no one cares for and a best friend who is trying to rectify the deeds done, but not at his hardest anymore.

I began to nibble on my lower lip in concentration, anything to distract me from the throbbing, as he open his mouth again.

"You're a genius. No one can think up better tactics and solutions than you. I know your father would be proud of you-

My throat suddenly began to feel tight as images of my father filled my mind. I can still hear his words of wisdom late at night when the nightmares don't quite fade away. I still feel his hands clasped upon my back when no one is there to push them away. The scars still burn even though it has been years of healing. Fuck you Naruto.

-But you did not act like one yesterday. Shikamaru I understand you hate him, hell I don't blame anyone if they do. He put _all _of us through a lot, but that is no excuse to lower your sense of principle. So therefore I will overlook yesterdays' mishap only when you complete this mission I'm about to assign you."

My eyes narrowed instantly, and my stomach flips as if it's ready for a huge impact. My mind begins to race with different outcomes of how this is going to play out. Maybe I would be put on the most horrible D rank possible, or sent on an extremely hard mission that would take months to complete. I could only hope Naruto hadn't hardened up that much over the years.

A 'troublesome' really did escape my lips as Naruto says the most painful words ever spoken to me.

"You will put Sasuke under surveillance in your home, regardless that Hinata is living there, since he is not allowed by himself yet. I understand this is not what you want to hear, but you will also gradually bring him back into society while gaining more information about all the different plans Akatsuki was going to use. We need to keep the village safe from any future threat. This is not an option, and you will not treat it as such. Do I make myself clear?"

A scream slowly began to crawl up my throat until it began to suffocate me. The pounding of my heart was banging loudly against my eyes, blocking out the pounding in my head just for a moment. Red washes over my vision as I slightly began to shake in my seat. Never in life has rage filled me so much. Not even when Madara caused my father's death, or having to deal with Asuma's death. I never wanted to punch Naruto in the face until now.

A whisper was all I could manage through the haze of hate,

"Yes. Perfectly clear Hokage-Sama, if that is all I will take my leave now. Good Day." I rasp out.

As I shakily got up from the chair and made my way to the door, I could hear Naruto behind me.

"Shikamaru be the king Asuma-Sensei talked about. Don't let this upset you, let this be your greatest accomplishment."

I walk through the door and turn to grab the knob before speaking,

"I can't be a king if a crown is not there." I say with a slight sad tone I try to hide.

The door closes with a subtle click, and my headache is still present.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was filled with a certain chill as me and the Uchiha sat across from one another at my kitchen table. Neither one of us knew how to approach the topic at hand, or just didn't want to say anything to the other. We already sat here for about twenty minutes with me tapping my fingers against the table, itching for a smoke, and him just staring at the fading blue wallpaper behind my head.

I knew this could drag on for ages, just like a stale cigarette. We were both stubborn men when needed, I knew that much, so this was going to waste a good portion of cloud watching time. Also, I couldn't even fathom how long the man would be living in my residence. Naruto had said until he got accustomed to village life again, but I was scared to exactly pinpoint how long _that _was going to take.

I sighed.

This was hopeless. Not only was I supposed to deal with a traitor in my house, I had to deal with Hinata as well. She wasn't going to be too thrilled about coming home, and finding out the long lost Uchiha was taking up residence with us. She was a caring soul, without any doubt in my mind, but even so everyone had their limits.

They were more alike than I would like to admit though. So it could be a slight chance they would become close housemates, but I wouldn't dream of it going pass that. Friendship was out of the question. Both individuals were closed off from social interactions and very introverted. Hard to guess what is going through their minds. I've been with Hinata almost going on three years now, and she is still a mystery to me some days. Those two under the same roof should be _fun_.

I sighed again.

"Stop that."

I looked up from my fingers that were still tapping to stare right upon a slightly irritated face.

I rolled my eyes before I knew it,

"Well what else am I supposed to do? We're both sitting here like a mute button has been pressed. You still are a traitor within my home, and I don't like you roaming around my compound. I also don't give two fucks about you, and you hate me. So tell me Uchiha you got anything better for me to do?"

Silence once again greeted the air like an old friend, until it was interrupted by a slight tinkering noise coming from my left. I glanced over to see rain drops splattering against my window. The sky started to turn an ashy gray instead of the clear blue that was out there only a few moments ago. It was going to be a nasty storm if the swirling clouds outside had anything to say about it.

This was perfect shougi weather.

I glanced back over to the Uchiha to see him staring out the window as well. For a second it seemed the storm was placed right into his eyes, as if he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders, or maybe that was my dim kitchen light playing tricks on me. It has been known to do that before. I began to study his face even more since it seemed he didn't notice me staring at him, or probably just didn't give a shit.

He definitely looked more masculine than when I last saw him years ago. No longer could the women swoon over his so called 'pretty boy' face. Now it was replaced by a face that has seen too much, and cried too little. Short hard lines etched up under his eyes as if he was slowly morphing into Itachi. A slight pang clicked against my heart for a second. Sasuke was never and will never be Itachi. He can only be better or worse than the man Konoha came to know as a hero.

"You finish staring at me, or do you want to look at something more interesting?" The Uchiha asked with a hint of amusement.

My eyes instantly grew wide. I could not believe he would even spit something like that out of his mouth. I feel my hands begin to clench on their own. I frowned instantly, I will not let anything the Uchiha say get to me. That's what he wants, revenge from the other day, but I won't give him the satisfaction of that. I won't.

"Actually Uchiha I'm finish. I was staring really to just understand were the girls in our village stupid or just plain desperate, because you don't look that special to me." I drawled out.

If Sakura hadn't put seals over the sharigan I'm pretty sure I would be in a horrible genjutsu by now, just off how hard the Uchiha is staring me down. Goosebumps began to rise over my arms from the shivers that are plaguing my body. I could do nothing but keep staring back into his obsidian eyes. It feels like a dark tidal wave getting ready to wash ashore, you know you're about to get wiped out from the force of it, but you still stand there waiting for the impact.

"You are playing a dangerous game with me. You sure you want to do that?"

I can only think of one reply to that question, which scares me because I hope this won't be my answer to everything.

"Maybe" I whisper out.

The Uchiha says nothing else. He just gives a slight smirk as if he knows something I don't, and turns back towards the window.

I feel a sudden awkwardness seep within my bones. No longer did I want to be in such close proximity with the Uchiha. I place my hands against the table to push the chair farther out, so I could go to my bedroom.

Sasuke looked back at me for a second as I turned to go to the hallway.

"So I'm free to roam now Nara?"

I gulped, wondering why I began to get so nervous, it wasn't like he said nothing overly perverted or malicious, if anything the beast had been sort of tame ever since he stepped foot within my home. If the situation was switched I would bet all of my earnings that I would not be so calm and accepting of my predicament.

I glance back before I go through the kitchen door to my bedroom,

"If that really interest you Uchiha, go ahead. There's really nothing to see around here, but whatever. I'm pretty sure you know though that you can't leave the premises of my compound and land. I'm going to bed."

And with that I left the Uchiha before he could see how unsettled I really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Red droplets were raining from the sky unto my face as I looked down at the body covered with dirt and blood. Thunder clashed in the background as I cried heavily. The stones on the ground dug deep into my knees as I sat kneeling before my dead father. The black birds that were swirling around the forest had started to gather, and began to swarm around my father eyes. Their screeching making my ears tingle with pain.

They couldn't wait to feast.

I wanted so badly to take my arms and swing the birds away, but I was so tired. I couldn't move from my position at all. Fatigue and horror clashed within my body. It felt like invisible chains were wrapped around my body, slowly cutting off my need to try to save the man lying in front of me. I could feel it tightly holding me down, down into a black abyss of more suffering.

He was right in front of me. Right in front and I couldn't save him. My own father, who gave me countless advice through the years, was dead due to me. I wasn't strong enough to stop Madara, wasn't smart enough to come up with a plan to stop him. I had to rely on another man to save the day, as usual. No amount of tears this time could change that fact.

A harsh gargled scream tore from my throat. Echoes of my pain and repulsion danced through the trees surrounding the two of us. No one responded back to my screams except a high wind that whistled its own tune. No one gave a damn about me, the lazy genius who actually amounted up to nothing. I was alone, all alone.

With a dead man who was once my father.

I could feel myself begin to shake all over, and I could faintly hear my name being called farther out in the forest. It ranged with a firm touch of calmness that I knew my own voice couldn't portray. I whipped my head around searching for the person who was looking for me. I could hear my name again coming my right side, from the opening of the forest, growing louder.

"Shikamaru!"

I could see a figure through the trees, but I couldn't exactly make out a face. The light from the sun glared right unto the figure as if it was giving it a holy shield of sunlight. I could feel my chains slowly dripping off my body, as if the persons calling my name held some sort of power. It was probably the angel of death calling me.

I turned my head back toward my father to see him no longer there. I gasped and turn quickly back to the person in the woods. No longer was one body visible, but two. I could swear upon kami I saw through the bright light the outline of my father. He was standing with the nameless person calling for me. They both were waiting for me to get up, and come join them.

I shakily began to wipe the tears away from my eyes, and then braced my hands against the ground to stand up. As I started the slow trek towards the bright opening I no longer could feel the rain drop unto my skin. The birds had even stopped their squawking of death in my ears. All focus was on the calm voice calling my name from the light.

The figures in the light started to hold up their hands for me to grasp as I walked closer. I could make out a pair of red eyes from the person on the right; I definitely identified my father's warm brown ones' on the left. My pace began to pick up a little more speed. My name started to be spoken more frequently, as if it was being synched with an imaginary melody only the two faceless people knew. I could feel myself become breathless. More alert to only them.

I was almost there.

As I pasted the last row of dead flowers in the field right in front of the silhouettes, the sun felt as if crashed right onto me. I became engulfed with flames of the brightest reds and oranges. And right before I could start to feel the flames burn on my skin, the red eyes that were whispering my name vanished.

Then I woke up, and stared right into black eyes that seemed so similar to the red ones of my dream.

"Shikamaru"

I gasped softly before turning my head away from the Uchiha that was perched on the side of my bed.

"I'm okay now, thank you for waking me." I replied with a slight shudder in my voice. I felt ashamed to have Sasuke of all people have to help me. I was so used to Hinata soft hands swiping across my face, while she hums a nameless melody that would bring me back down from my nightmare high. I needed more comfort then just him sitting here, but I wouldn't dare ask that of the traitor. Neither would I want it.

"Hn, I'm taking my leave now. Don't expect me to do this again, because I won't."

As I stared at the crumpled up sheets by my shaking hand I couldn't help but to smirk. I wouldn't expect anything less from this man, if anything I'm surprise he was here this time.

"I wouldn't dare, and as far as it's concerned this never happened." I said.

Silence greeted me.

I looked back up to see the Uchiha had already left.

I flopped my head back down unto my pillow and right before I closed my eyes again, red eyes danced in my mind.

I groaned. My headache was back.

Too fucking troublesome.


	5. Chapter 5

The town was bustlingly with whispers and glares towards the man walking next to me. I understood how the villagers probably were feeling, but that didn't mean I wanted this to happen. From the first moment I woke up today and planned to take Uchiha in the town, I knew we would run into some _resistance_.

But this was ridiculous.

Not only were the villagers throwing curse words left and right, but they also got their children in on the verbal mob as well. The kids began looking at the Uchiha as if he was some form of beast that needed to be caught. No one was backing down, and it was just a matter of time before things really got out of hand. This was almost exactly like how Naruto was treated as a child.

I sighed. I knew the Uchiha couldn't stay cooped up in my compound forever, and he needed to see the town again. That was a part of this mission. He needed to gain back his rights in the village, and the only way to do that is to interact. But this was going to be harder than Naruto gave credit for. Not only did everyone despise him, but he wasn't making an effort either.

No one would care for someone who doesn't care about their self.

The Uchiha was perfect candidate number one for that slot. He looked like it bored him to no end to even be back here. Not once did he try to act humble, or at least try to kill someone. My body was itching with anticipation that I would have to jump in at any moment to save someone because Uchiha goes postal. But nothing happen, and I wasn't sure if that was even a good thing.

I glance over to the Uchiha to see him staring off towards the area I knew the training grounds to be. He was probably itching to go and train, but Naruto made it absolutely clear Uchiha could not be anywhere near weapons, or engage into any sort of fight. A part of me understood the reasoning behind that, but then I also didn't fully accept it.

Sasuke Uchiha was a seasoned shinobi, one of the best in the world. Any one in their right mind could see to condemn him to that would be like putting a tiger in a cage with no food or water. It was restraining him while also torturing him, and makes him very angry in the process. It would be a sad day if the Uchiha was to ever get fed up and break out of his cage.

An instant thought dashed crossed my head for just a moment. Sasuke needed some interaction, but it didn't have to start out with the whole town, maybe just a few people who knew him well. I knew the first person in mind for this little field trip, but wasn't sure if the outcome was worth it.

I glanced back over to the Uchiha and sighed, because I knew I was about to say something he didn't want to hear.

"I'm taking you to talk to Sakura."

The Uchiha didn't even twitch a muscle to what I had said. I was shocked. Not only had I expected a death glare to rain down upon me, I knew I was going have to chase him down, but nothing happen again. I was really wondering now what exactly was going through the Uchiha's head.

I knew I was in for an emotional rollercoaster when the two meet each other again. It was only natural since everyone knows about the team seven dynamics. They all had a past intertwine within one another, and no one could understand the relationship between the three better than them themselves. This needed to happen eventually. If Sasuke was to become part of the village again, he couldn't do it without Naruto and Sakura behind him again. It was a package deal. Konoha would not accept him by himself, and he even knew it I suspected.

We made our way through the angry mob of people to the doorstep of Sakura's house on the east side of the village. We had already been standing on her welcome mat for about five minutes. I wasn't sure if it was proper for me to knock, or have him do it. Neither one of us had said a word since I declared we were coming here. And neither one of us made a sign to want to leave.

If I knew this was going to be the outcome of our day, I should have just sent her a message to come to my home. It would have made things so much easier, and less troublesome.

I started to grow slightly irritated at how we were both acting. It's not like Sakura was going to cast him away, or curse him out. It was her Sasuke-kun. Her one and only standing right on the welcome sign getting ready to talk to her. It should go smoothly, and it would go, just as soon as I knocked on the damn door.

I began to reach my hand up to knock just when the Uchiha's shot out, and did it instead. I swung my head around and glared at him.

I hissed at him as we heard footsteps coming to the door, "Was you waiting on something Uchiha?"

He glanced back with an uninterested look, "Yeah, the perfect moment."

And that's when the door swung open.

And the staring contest began.

Sasuke seemed to have straightened up more, stood more proud like, or that was just my imagination. Sakura looked how I expected her to look, on the brink of tears. And I just stood off to the side trying to figure out why the hell I made this plan.

Just when I was getting ready to try and move the process along, Sakura did something that wasn't in my plans.

She slapped Sasuke hard across the face.

So much for being her Sasuke-kun.


	6. Update Notice

Okay,

First off, I haven't forgotten the story, but a lot of things have been happening where I haven't had a chance to sit at my laptop and start on the new chapters.

I recently quit my job so I've been on a countless hunt for a new one; I just got back home from being in another state for 4 months. I also got a baby kitten I'm nursing, and she's very pushy. So my plate is sort of full right now. That doesn't mean the story will be on hiatus for months or no crazy thing like that.

It just means give me a few more days.

Sorry and Thank You readers,

-TigerLily927


	7. Chapter 6

The silence was deafening, as I stood awkwardly off to the side in Sakura's living room. I didn't know if I was seriously interested in the pasty pink covered wall, or I was just trying to look anywhere but at the two people that was starting to give me a headache. Sasuke looked as if he was half way between strangling her, and wanting to run. I couldn't particularly blame him. If I had got slapped, then snatched into a hug, then sobbed on, I think I would feel about the same. The only difference would be that I would find everything troublesome, and probably fall asleep on the couch.

Only if everything was that simple.

But nothing ever is.

If it was, Sasuke would have never left the village. Sakura would have been noticed Narutos' pain by now. Every day would have nothing but peace because all the nations live in harmony. I wouldn't be forced to be the Hokages advisor. I could go on, but that would solve nothing, and it would never change.

The urge to really just grab Sasuke, and take him back to the compound was really taking a hold of me. Sakura was obviously too much of a hurdle to overcome for right now. I should have thought about that before I made that impulsive decision to bring him here. What the hell could I have been thinking? That if he was to have a deep conversation with the woman, somewhere down the murky line, he would slowly start to come around? I must've been inhaling too much nicotine lately.

"Sasuke, umm…have you been okay since coming back?" Sakura shuttered out, while darting her eyes around the room.

I glanced out the corner of my eye while staring at the photos on the wall, to see that Sakura looked so pained where she sat. Her back was rigid to the point of almost comatose, and if she put any more pressure into squeezing her hand, it was sure to lose blood circulation. This conversation was sure to go _nicely._

"Hn. I'm not in prison."

That was true, but didn't make him okay at all. Instead of being caged behind steel bars, he locks himself within the pain and torment of his younger years. Years spent clawing his way to the top of a food chain only he has created within his twisted mind. Years spent reaching for the top, only to find its nothing there. Too many nights have pasted now where I see him out in the fields, walking past the wondering eyes of my deer, just glazing up into the sky as if still searching for answers. I fear on those same nights he might never find them.

A part of me thinks there is something wrong with myself. Somewhere down the line a decent human would have succumb to emotions that could possibly relate to him, like sympathy, regret, sorrow, anything. But not once have I felt that. Instead, I feel only anger that I have to be the one to deal with this shit. I sit on my bed and stare out the window sometimes and wonder if maybe I could blame it on Asuma's death, but then I know that's not the issue, I'm just really a heartless bastard to problems that are not mine. I'm selfish and cruel.

And that is why I know I'm in the wrong profession.

I look away from them just as Sasuke whispers,

"I'm here for good, so Sakura quit being annoying."

My eyes widen as I heard him speak. I couldn't believe he would be so insulting to the woman. Sure, Sakura was a handful at times and clung a little too hard when not needed, but she was his _teammate_. Or, what was left of them anyways. Team seven in the eyes of mostly everyone in the village was nothing now, but that crude joke you told at the bar when someone of honor died and to lighten the mood you would say, "_At least he wasn't a prodigy." _

Because at the end of it all Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the shining lights that held our village together. We have plenty of capable good shinobi who serve the village just fine, but you didn't itch with anticipation to see them in action. You didn't wish as hard for them to become something great. You didn't wish to be anything other than team seven, until they fell apart.

Naruto eventually stopped caring so hard about finding Sasuke and bringing him back. He instead put all of his life and emotions into missions. Every time he graced the gate he was covered in blood with a grin on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. We rarely saw him anymore in the village until one day he was in it permanently. He had made his dream come true, by giving up on another one.

Funny enough Sakura reacted almost the same way. She was already immersed within the hospital, but it seemed she lived there after Sasuke never came back with Naruto. Too many nights I would see Ino dragging Sakura home, because she could barely breathe anymore due to exhaustion. And she thought no one saw the red lines around her eyes telling us she had cried the night before, but we saw them clearly, we just kept silent. No one could console those two, except the one they were pining after.

Now he was here, and still the bastard he always was.

They wanted him back for what?

I look back over towards them, thinking I would see Sakura near tears again. Sakura main goal after the Uchiha left was to no longer be a fan girl, an annoyance. She lived for that moment where her other two teammates would no longer leaver her behind. Leave her standing with the rest of us, the average shinobi. It was no secret what her desires were, she wore it on her sleeves as if it was some badge of survival. So I could only assume Sasuke words were a slapped in the face to all the effort she has put in.

Sakura was smiling with trembling lips, before she launched herself into Sasuke arms.

In that moment, while watching Sasuke and Sakura embrace tightly, I knew the dynamics of team seven shifted. I also knew no matter how much the village saw of team seven, we would _never_ understand them, and they're still unattainable from our grasp.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm so sorry to all my readers! This came way later than intended. I've been whirling through different classes and personal issues that I honestly didn't have the time to put into this chapter. I will try my hardest to push more chapters out quicker, but some times it will go through a lengthy delay due to life. I hope you guys like this chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

As the sun went further down for the day, a certain chill graced my body as me and Sasuke walked back to the compound. I couldn't help the slight shiver that racked my body; I instantly began to pick up a little more speed in my stride while stuffing my hands into my pockets. We were only a few blocks away from Sakura's place so I knew it would still take a while to make it back home.

I instantly frowned at that thought. I glanced over to my right to see if the Uchiha was faring with the same problem like I was. He hadn't said a word since the scene between him and Sakura, but I wasn't too surprised at that. Sasuke was always an individual of few words, and I could never think of anything to say to him, so it made conversation even more void. Not that I minded though, for some reason it wasn't an uncomfortable silence between us. Those moments had passed after we got use to each other presence, and understood there was nothing we could do about our unusual situation. We learned to cope.

Sasuke was staring up into the sky as we walked along, possibly glancing at the stars while they slowly began to appear over the darkening sky. An almost complete peaceful look had washed over his face as the stars began to reflect back into his obsidian eyes. It seemed as if little burst of different suns began to do a sort of ritual dance they only knew the beat to, and then Sasuke looked over at me.

I could clearly see the lights then, and for a split second it took my breath away. I shivered again, but not from the cold this time.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked with a slight look of irritation. He probably thought I was an idiot more than a genius on numerous occasions. And the way I've been acting, I couldn't say I would have the heart to correct the assumption.

I turn my eyes back to the road before shaking my head and muttering, "Nothing."

I could see out the corner of my eyes Sasuke staring at me, with a look I couldn't decipher, for a little while longer before he too turn back forward. A part of me itched to say something else, maybe something wittier, but I didn't have the nerve to breach the silence just yet.

That was a problem that was beginning to arise more often. Often times I would catch myself before trying to have a conversation with the Uchiha. I couldn't understand why. It wasn't like me and him were friends or even associates for that matter. He was a pain for me to deal with, and yet it scratched at me not to know more about him. I didn't necessarily want to become friends, but if we ended up being that I wouldn't necessarily mind, but I did want to know more about him. He was always a mystery to the village, even more so to the rookie 9, but somehow Sakura and Naruto understood him.

He let them in and now I want that chance, I want to understand. I think he needs that more than anything. He needs someone new and refreshing within his small circle. And somewhere along the line I want him to need me. But that would only happen if I open myself up, and the only way to start that is by talking. But how do I go about that without seeming desperate or crazy? If I pushed this too hard from right away he would definitely run.

Else, I needed to at least say I accomplished something from this situation.

Before long we had reached the compound. As we made our way through my door into the living room, I could see Sasuke walking towards the hallway, probably going straight to his room as usual. I grit my teeth at the thought of it. This needed to change, and for more than the reason of this being my mission. I had to make some type of move.

"Hey! Wait up", I say while throwing my vest off to the side onto the couch.

Sasuke turns and stares at me while lifting up his eyebrow in a silent way of asking 'what is it'.

"Um, game of shougi perhaps? I haven't had the opportunity to play against anyone in a while, and you seem okay enough."

He stands in the opening of the hallway for a moment, contemplating my proposal with hawk like eyes before smirking at me, "Sure, but don't expect me to bend over and let you win." I shiver at the thought, before shaking the thoughts out of my head.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

I walk over in front of the couch, walking towards the fireplace and reach inside my pocket searching for my matches. I pluck one out and flick it before throwing it onto the piles of wood. The small room becomes instantly engulfed with the shadows of the flames dancing across the wall. The heat that washes over me helps press down on the jitters that begin to crawl over the layers in my stomach. I turn around and stare upon Sasuke sitting on the floor with the shougi board in front of him and a bottle of sake to the right; I could only guess how he got the bottle in such a short amount of time. He stares at me with a slight challenge in his eyes. The shadows especially play on his pale skin in a silent beat I don't quite catch. I shiver again.

I sit down on the other side of the board and instantly stretch my legs out to the side, placing myself on my side and propping my head into my hand. I glance up into Sasuke's waiting eyes then reach out and grab the sake before whispering,

"Let's begin."


End file.
